


＃･Tomboo prompts

by GL4CIAL



Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: M/M, TOMBOO MY BELOVED, You looked for this, fuck enderbees, r4nboo is a simp, t0mmy is a bottom, they kill people 😩
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GL4CIAL/pseuds/GL4CIAL
Summary: TOMBOO MY BELOVEDgosh i love this too much and my disc friends know and will never forget
Relationships: Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. hey, lol

**Author's Note:**

> Antis , please comment. i crave the feeling of being degraded

hey lol, i’m arlo or whateva.

i like tomboo, that’s all you need to know.

WE LOVE c!TUBBO SLANDER HERE  
TUBBO APOLOGISTS CAN KISS MY ASS

I don’t write much smut but i try anyways, if you’re gonna turn something into a ACTUAL book god please tell me i’d love to read it 

might do little story’s, might just be ideas, might also take requests...who knows

tomboo is so underrated pls


	2. Let’s run away and kill our best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this thing i wrote while at my grandmas

when dream blows up his stuff in exile and builds up on the tower, ranboo walks into the exile site just in time as tommy was currently falling. ranboo immediately teleports at the bottom of the tower and catches him. he stumbles a bit but he still catches him.

crying and confessions ofc. tommy exclaims his love for ranboo and his hatred for everyone on the smp except puffy, sam, and ofc ranboo. and just because i live for insane couples , they both agree to kill anyone that has wronged them.

-Smut

Bottom!tommy   
kinda fluffy..? (nvm not fluffy at all)

after killing tubbo and burning his corpse, the lovers go after phil and techno next. when they locate the house they decide to camp out and get some rest. one of them ends up getting a wet dream and wakes up to a boner. ofc the other will handle it well.

Tommy loves getting dicked down and put in his place. he doesn’t even need to move while sitting on a cock as he loves it when he’s used as a object and a cockwarmer

if tommy had the wet dream, ranboo would force him to rut against his thigh like a bitch in heat

if ranboo had the wet dream , tommy would consent to being manhandled and over-simulated until are he could think about was ranboo ranboo ranboo

quotes 😩

"R-anboo please- let me go faster..~"  
"only because you asked so nicely."


	3. kind of a continuation from last chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAA

Tommy, tears running down his cheeks and mouth agape letting lewd noises flow out his mouth.

Ranboo, atop the younger thrusting in and out of Tommy’s abused hole letting praise reach the younger and leaving cute little red marks on tommy’s skin.

both cumming multiple times and enjoying the feeling of their skin slapping against each other. and to think a wet dream started all of this.


End file.
